Università degli Studi di Genova
L'Università degli Studi di Genova, o più comunemente Università di Genova, è un'università fondata a Genova nel 1481, avente sede nel centro storico con sedi distaccate in varie città della Liguria e che è riuscita negli anni a mantenere il proprio monopolio regionale. Come per la maggior parte delle università europee di antica tradizione, le origini dell'Università di Genova sono da ricercarsi nelle associazioni di docenti e studenti. Si hanno notizie della presenza a Genova di collegi che conferiscono titoli in legge, teologia, medicina e arte già a partire dal XIII secolo. Oggi l'ateneo genovese, con sedi didattiche a Genova, Imperia, Savona e La Spezia, conta 5 scuole, per un totale di 125 corsi di studi di primo livello, più di 90 di laurea specialistica, ed oltre 40.000 iscritti.Orientamento UNIGE: a link to the world..... Nel luglio 2009, l'Università di Genova si è piazzata al 5º posto su 65 nella classificaCorriere.it - Università, più fondi alle migliori, tagli per 27 atenei «sotto gli standard» delle migliori università pubbliche italianeI primi posti della classifica: 1 Università di Trento; 2 Politecnico di Torino; 3 Politecnico di Milano; 4 Università di Bergamo. stilata dal Ministero dell'Istruzione. A livello internazionale invece, secondo la classifica annuale degli atenei migliori del pianeta stilata dall'agenzia QS Quacquarelli Symonds LimitedTopUniversities.com - World Rankings: 501 ->600, si piazza tra il 501º ed il 600º posto al mondo.TopUniversities.com University of Genoa Storia Il Collegio dei Giudici risultava certamente esistente nel 1307, quando i Capitani del popolo sanciscono l'esenzione da ogni imposta e gabella per ciascun membro del Collegio. Si ha ragione di ritenere che il Collegio dei Medici sia stato fondato nello stesso periodo del Collegio dei Giudici. In ogni caso, nel 1353 viene ribadita anche per i membri di questo collegio l'esenzione dalle imposte. La promulgazione dello Statuto del Collegio avviene, ad opera del Consiglio degli Anziani, l'8 agosto 1481. Anche il Collegio di teologia ha origini antiche, confermate dalla bolla di papa Sisto IV (il savonese Francesco della Rovere) del 1471. Le istituzioni educative della città hanno modo di godere di alcuni lasciti, come quello di Ettore Vernazza, che nel 1512 lascia disposizioni testamentarie perché siano create a Genova quattro cattedre di medicina, e quello di Ansaldo Grimaldi, che nel 1536 crea un lascito per l'istituzione di cattedre universitarie di diritto canonico, diritto civile, filosofia morale e matematica. Le cattedre dei Collegi vengono incorporate nel 1569 nelle scuole dei Padri Gesuiti, già dal 1554 dediti all'insegnamento a Genova. Il collegio gesuitico, dopo varie peregrinazioni, trova sede presso la chiesa di San Girolamo Del Roso. In questo luogo, arricchito dall'acquisto di alcuni terreni circostanti, viene edificato dall'architetto Bartolomeo Bianco l'attuale Palazzo del Rettorato, in uso a partire dal 1640. Nel 1773, con la soppressione della Compagnia di Gesù che deteneva il monopolio sull'istruzione superiore, il controllo sull'Università passa al Senato della Repubblica di Genova con potere di nomina di professori e maestri. Viene costituita una Deputazione agli Studi, composta di patrizi genovesi, e vengono ricostituite tutte le cattedre, sia quelle relative all'insegnamento superiore (sacri canoni, giurisprudenza civile, filosofia, fisica, teologia, logica e metafisica), sia all'insegnamento inferiore (classi di retorica, di lettura, di scrittura). Da notare che l'insegnamento della fisica, affidato a padre Glicerio Sanxay, risultava distinto da quello della filosofia. Nel 1777, un lascito consente di fondare una cattedra e un gabinetto di chimica affidati a Guglielmo Batt, il quale inizia a lavorare per la costituzione di un orto botanico sulla collina alle spalle del palazzo universitario. Tutte le lauree in teologia, dopo il 25 ottobre 1781, vengono conferite dall'Università e, con decreto del 29 aprile 1782, il Senato aggrega il Collegio di teologia alla facoltà di teologia dell'Università. La Deputazione ritenne di dover introdurre insegnamenti di tipo pratico-sperimentale. Due anni dopo, nel 1784, vengono attivate le cattedre di aritmetica commerciale, di storia naturale e di fisica sperimentale, quest'ultima dotata di un proprio gabinetto. Il corso di algebra e di geometria viene affidato provvisoriamente al lettore di metafisica, il quale lo svolge gratuitamente. La Repubblica Democratica Ligure, costituita da Napoleone Bonaparte su modello francese, provvede ad emanare nel 1802 un regolamento per l'Università creando una commissione agli studi composta di cinque membri, uno per ciascuna delle quattro facoltà (quella teologica, quella filosofica, quella legale, quella medica) più un altro membro per libera elezione dei professori. Passano sotto l'Università anche gli studi di medicina, fino a quel periodo svolti all'Ospedale di Pammatone. Il ciclo degli studi per il conseguimento della laurea prevede tre o quattro anni sotto la vigilanza della commissione che ha il compito di ordinare il piano degli esami che gli studenti sono tenuti a superare per conseguire il titolo. Dopo la costituzione dell'Impero francese, che assorbe la Repubblica genovese, gli studi superiori sono suddivisi nelle scuole speciali di diritto, medicina, scienze fisiche e matematiche, scienze commerciali, lingua e letteratura, farmacia. L'Università di Genova subisce la sorte comune a tutti gli altri centri universitari nell'orbita napoleonica, vivendo aggregata all'unica Università imperiale di Parigi. Alla caduta di Napoleone, il governo provvisorio della Repubblica nomina una deputazione che curi gli studi e nel 1815, a seguito del Congresso di Vienna, le potenze partecipanti sanciscono che l'Università rientri sotto le competenze del Regno di Sardegna, potendo beneficiare dei privilegi concessi all'Università di Torino. Durante i moti del 1821-23 e del 1830-35, l'Università viene chiusa a causa delle agitazioni e successivamente per motivi di ordine pubblico. Di questo periodo di grande fervore politico e intellettuale si trova testimonianza nell'atrio del Palazzo dell'Università: i busti di Giuseppe Mazzini, Giuseppe Garibaldi, Goffredo Mameli, Nino Bixio si uniscono a quelli di docenti genovesi come Cesare Cabella e Cesare Parodi che, in diversi ruoli, hanno partecipato ai moti risorgimentali. Nell'ateneo si conserva ancora la prima bandiera tricolore, futuro simbolo dell'unità nazionale, che gli studenti, guidati da Goffredo Mameli, sventolarono nelle strade di Genova il 10 dicembre 1847 durante la celebrazione del 101º anniversario della cacciata degli austriaci dalla città. Nel 1870 vengono costituite le Regie scuole superiori Navale e di Scienze economiche e commerciali, che nel 1936 verranno assimilate nella Regia Università degli Studi di Genova assumendo rispettivamente i titoli di Facoltà di Ingegneria e di Economia e Commercio. Nel 1862 la legge Matteucci attribuisce a Genova la qualifica di Università di secondo livello. Viene annessa al primo livello nel 1885 e, con l'entrata in vigore della Riforma Gentile nel 1923, confermata definitivamente in questa fascia di valutazione. Classifiche L'Università di Genova ottiene quasi sempre piazzamenti molto alti in classifiche relative alle università pubbliche italiane, mentre ottiene risultati modesti nelle classifiche internazionali. Come già detto in precedenza, nel luglio 2009, l'Università di Genova s'è piazzata al 5º posto su 65 nella classifica delle migliori università pubbliche italiane stilata dal Ministero dell'Istruzione. A livello internazionale invece, secondo la classifica annuale degli atenei migliori del pianeta stilata dall'agenzia QS Quacquarelli Symonds Limited., si piazza tra il 501º ed il 600º posto al mondo. Nel 2007 l'Università di Genova risulta al 1º posto tra le università pubbliche italiane per il numero di studenti stranieri, circa il 4,21% di tutti gli alunni non italiani presenti negli atenei statali italiani.Libri-Universitari.Com - L'Università Di Genova Al Primo Posto Per La Presenza Di Stranieri Nel luglio 2010, l'Università di Genova per quanto riguarda le varie facoltà, nessuna di queste risulta essere inserita nei primi tre posti della classifica generale mentre risulta essere al 2º posto tra le migliori università pubbliche italiane di dimensioni medio grandi ad una classifica del Censis e pubblicate entrambe su Repubblica.Genova.Repubblica.it - Università, Genova seconda in Italia, "Formazione" la facoltà migliore Rettori Rettori dell'università dal 1849 a oggiI rettori dell'Università degli Studi di Genova dall'anno 1849 a oggi: *prof. Giovanni Torti, dal 5 febbraio 1849 alla sua morte (15 febbraio 1852). *prof. Lorenzo Isnardi, dal 23 gennaio 1853 al 18 dicembre 1863. *prof. Giuseppe De Notaris, dal 1º gennaio 1864 al 31 ottobre 1865. *prof. Placido Tardy, dal 1º novembre 1865 al 31 ottobre 1868. *prof. Antonio Caveri, dal 1º novembre 1868 alla sua morte (23 febbraio 1870). *prof. Cesare Cabella, dal 19 aprile 1870 al 31 ottobre 1878. *prof. Placido Tardy, dal 1º novembre 1878 al 31 ottobre 1881. *prof. Riccardo Secondi, dal 1º novembre 1881 al 31 ottobre 1893. *prof. Antonio Ponsiglioni, dal 1º novembre 1893 al 31 ottobre 1896. *prof. Pilade Lachi, dal 1º novembre 1896 al 31 ottobre 1898. *prof. Giacinto Morera, dal 1º novembre 1898 al 15 dicembre 1900. *prof. Antonio Ponsiglioni, dal 10 gennaio 1901 al 31 dicembre 1903. *prof. Anton Giulio Barrili, dal 1º febbraio 1903 al 31 dicembre 1904. *prof. Corrado Parona, dal 1º novembre 1904 al 31 ottobre 1905. *prof. Adolfo Francesco Rossello, dal 1º novembre 1905 al 31 ottobre 1907. *prof. Edoardo Maragliano, dal 1º novembre 1907 al 28 febbraio 1917. *prof. Prospero Fedozzi, dal 1º marzo 1917 al 9 novembre 1923. *prof. Paolo Revelli Beaumont, dal 10 novembre 1923 al 31 ottobre 1925. *prof. Mattia Moresco, dal 1º novembre 1925 al 29 agosto 1943. *prof. Emanuele Sella, dal 30 agosto al 30 settembre 1943. *prof. Eugenio Giuseppe Togliatti, f.f. dal 1º ottobre 1943 al 14 marzo 1944. *prof. Giovanni Alfero, dal 15 marzo 1944 al 31 maggio 1945. *prof. Emanuele Sella, f.f., dal 1º giugno 1945 al 7 marzo 1946. *prof. Achille Pellizzari, dall'8 marzo 1946 alla sua morte (21 marzo 1948). *prof. Carlo Cereti, dal 27 aprile 1948 al 31 ottobre 1962. *prof. Girolamo Orestano, dal 1º novembre 1962 al 31 ottobre 1968. *prof. Francesco Borlandi, dal 1º novembre 1968 al 22 marzo 1969. *prof. Carmine Alfredo Romanzi, dal 23 marzo 1969 al 31 ottobre 1984. *prof. Enrico Beltrametti, dal 1º novembre 1984 al 31 ottobre 1990. *prof. Sandro Pontremoli, dal 1º novembre 1990 al 31 ottobre 2004. *prof. Gaetano Bignardi, dal 1º novembre 2004 al 31 ottobre 2008. *prof. Giacomo Deferrari, dal 1º novembre 2008 al 31 ottobre 2014. *prof. Paolo Comanducci, dal 1º novembre 2014http://www.ilsecoloxix.it/p/genova/2014/07/11/ARWJ7k9-rettore_comanducci_universita.shtml. Offerta formativa e di ricerca A seguito dell'approvazione della Legge 240/2010 nel 2012 è stato pubblicato il nuovo StatutoStatuto dell'Ateneo che ha portato alla riorganizzazione strutturale dell'Ateneo, procedendo alla disattivazione delle facoltà e all'attivazione di scuoleLe scuole. Le scuole sono strutture di coordinamento tra più dipartimenti raggruppati secondo criteri di affinità disciplinare e di funzionalità organizzativa. Elenco delle scuole Presso l'ateneo genovese vi sono 5 scuole (ex-facoltà). *'Scuola di Scienze Matematiche, Fisiche e Naturali': Viale Benedetto XV, 3 - 16132 Genova *'Scuola di Scienze Mediche e Farmaceutiche': Via L. B. Alberti, 4 - 16132 Genova *'Scuola di Scienze Sociali': Via Balbi, 5 - 16126 Genova *'Scuola di Scienze Umanistiche' Via Balbi, 2 e 4 - 16126 Genova *'Scuola Politecnica': Via Montallegro, 1 - 16145 Genova Elenco di corsi di laurea Ambito architettonico: Lauree magistrali a ciclo unico (5 anni): *Architettura Lauree triennali: *Design del prodotto e della nautica *Scienze dell'architettura Lauree magistrali (2 anni): *Scienze per il progetto integrato del territorio dell'ambiente e del paesaggio *Progettazione delle aree verdi e del paesaggio *Design del prodotto e dell'evento *Design navale e nautico Ambito economico: *Economia aziendale *Economia aziendale (polo di Imperia) *Economia delle aziende marittime, della logistica e dei trasporti *Economia e commercio *Economia e istituzioni finanziarie *Amministrazione, finanza e controllo *Management *Economia e management marittimo e portuale Ambito farmaceutico: *Chimica e tecnologia farmaceutiche *Farmacia Ambito giuridico: *Giurista dell'impresa e dell'amministrazione *Servizio sociale *Servizio sociale e politiche sociali *Giurisprudenza *Giurisprudenza (polo di Imperia) Ambito ingegneristico: *Ingegneria dell'ambiente (polo di Savona) *Ingegneria biomedica *Ingegneria chimica *Ingegneria civile e ambientale *Ingegneria elettrica *Ingegneria elettronica *Ingegneria elettronica e tecnologie dell'informazione *Ingegneria gestionale (polo di Savona) *Ingegneria informatica *Ingegneria meccanica *Ingegneria meccanica (polo della Spezia) *Ingegneria nautica (polo della Spezia) *Ingegneria navale *Ingegneria navale (presso l'Accademia Navale di Livorno) - Corso riservato agli ufficiali della Marina Militare dell'Accademia Navale di Livorno *Ingegneria delle telecomunicazioni *Ingegneria edile - architettura *Bioingegneria *Ingegneria chimica *Environmental Engineering: Sustainable Development and Risk Management (polo di Savona) *Ingegneria delle acque e della difesa del suolo *Ingegneria delle costruzioni *Ingegneria delle telecomunicazioni *Ingegneria elettrica (magistrale) *Ingegneria elettronica (magistrale) *Ingegneria informatica (magistrale) *Ingegneria gestionale (magistrale) (polo di Savona) *Ingegneria meccanica (magistrale) *Ingegneria meccanica aeronautica *Ingegneria meccatronica *Ingegneria nautica (magistrale) *Ingegneria navale (magistrale) *Ingegneria dei trasporti e della logistica *Robotics Engineering Ambito letterario-filosofico: *Conservazione dei beni culturali *Discipline delle arti, della musica e dello spettacolo (DAMS) (polo di Imperia) *Filosofia *Scienze geografiche per il territorio, il turismo e il paesaggio culturale *Lettere *Lingua e cultura italiana per stranieri (corso in teledidattica) *Storia *Antropologia culturale ed etnologia *Metodologie filosofiche *Letterature e civiltà moderne *Scienze dello spettacolo (polo di Imperia) *Scienze geografico-ambientali e sistemi informativi (G.I.S) per lo sviluppo sostenibile *Storia dell'arte e valorizzazione del patrimonio artistico *Scienze storiche archivistiche e librarie *Scienze dell'antichità: archeologia, filologia e letteratura, storia *Metodologie per la conservazione e il restauro dei beni culturali Ambito linguistico: *Lingue e culture moderne *Teorie e tecniche della mediazione interlinguistica *Lingue e culture moderne per la comunicazione internazionale *Traduzione e interpretariato *Letterature comparate (Lettere e Filosofia, Lingue e Letterature Straniere) Ambito medico: *Assistenza sanitaria *Dietistica *Educazione professionale *Fisioterapia (poli di Genova, Chiavari, Imperia, Pietra Ligure e della Spezia) *Igiene dentale *Infermieristica (poli di Genova, Chiavari, Imperia, Pietra Ligure e della Spezia) *Infermieristica pediatrica *Logopedia *Ortottica ed assistenza oftalmologica *Ostetricia *Podologia *Tecniche della prevenzione nell’ambiente e nei luoghi di lavoro *Tecniche audioprotesiche *Tecnica della riabilitazione psichiatrica *Tecniche di fisiopatologia cardiocircolatoria e perfusione cardiovascolare *Tecniche di laboratorio biomedico *Tecniche di radiologia medica, per immagini e radioterapia (poli di Genova, Imperia e della Spezia) *Terapia della neuro e psicomotricità dell'età evolutiva *Scienze motorie, sport e salute *Scienze e tecniche dell'attività motoria preventiva e adattata *Scienze e tecniche dello sport *Medicina e chirurgia *Odontoiatria e protesi dentaria *Scienze infermieristiche e ostetriche *Scienze delle professioni sanitarie della riabilitazione *Scienze delle professioni sanitarie tecniche assistenziali *Scienze delle professioni sanitarie tecniche diagnostiche *Scienze delle professioni sanitarie della prevenzione Ambito educativo-psicologico: *Scienze pedagogiche e dell'educazione *Scienze e tecniche psicologiche *Scienze della comunicazione (polo di Savona) *Psicologia *Scienze pedagogiche *Scienze della formazione primaria Ambito scientifico: *Biotecnologie (Farmacia, Medicina e Chirurgia, Scienze M.F.N.) *Chimica e tecnologie chimiche *Fisica *Informatica *Matematica *Scienze ambientali *Scienze biologiche *Scienze geologiche *Scienze naturali *Scienza dei materiali *Statistica matematica e trattamento informatico dei dati SMID *Matematica (magistrale) *Scienze chimiche *Scienze dei sistemi naturali *Chimica industriale *Scienze geologiche (magistrale) *Fisica (magistrale) *Scienze del mare *Biologia molecolare e sanitaria *Monitoraggio biologico *Biotecnologie medico-farmaceutiche (Farmacia, Medicina e Chirurgia, Scienze M.F.N.) *Scienza e ingegneria dei materiali (Ingegneria, Scienze M.F.N.) Ambito politico-amministrativo: *Scienze politiche e dell'amministrazione *Scienze internazionali e diplomatiche *Informazione ed editoria (Lettere e Filosofia, Scienze Politiche) *Scienze internazionali e diplomatiche *Politiche ed economia del Mediterraneo *Amministrazione e politiche pubbliche Elenco dei dipartimenti Presso l'ateneo genovese vi sono 23 dipartimenti, ripartiti in 5 scuole. * Scuola di Scienze Matematiche, Fisiche e Naturali: Dipartimento di Chimica e Chimica Industriale (DCCI), Dipartimento di Fisica (DIFI), Diaprtimento di Scienze della Terra, dell'Ambiente e della Vita (DISTAV), Dipartimento di Informatica, Bioingegneria, Robotica e Ingegneria dei Sistemi (DIBRIS), articolato in due sezioni interscuola. * Scuola di Scienze Mediche e Farmaceutiche: Dipartimento di Farmacia (DIFAR), Dipartimento di Medicina Interna e Specialità Mediche (DIMI), Dipartimento di Medicina Sperimentale (DIMES), Dipartimento di Neuroscienze, Riabilitazione, Oftalmologia e Generica e Scienze Materno-Infantili (DINOGMI), Dipartimento di Scienze Chirurgiche e Diagnostiche Integrate (DISC), Dipartimento di Scienze della Salute (DISSAL) * Scuola di Scienze Sociali: Dipartimento di Economia, Dipartimento di Giurisprudenza, Dipartimento di Scienze della Formazione (DISFOR), Dipartimento di Scienze Politiche (DISPO) * Scuola di Scienze Umanistiche: Dipartimento di Antichità, Filosofia e Storia (DAFIST), Dipartimento di Italianistica, Romanistica, Antichistica, Arti e Spettacolo (DIRAAS), Dipartimento di Lingue e Culture Moderne * Scuola Politecnica: Dipartimento di Informatica, Bioingegneria, Robotica e Ingegneria dei Sistemi (DIBRIS), Dipartimento di Ingegneria Civile, Chimica e Ambientale (DICCA), Dipartimento di Ingegneria Meccanica, Energetica, Gestionale e dei Trasporti (DIME), Dipartimento di Ingegneria Navale, Elettrica, Elettronica e delle Telecomunicazioni (DITEN), Dipartimento di Scienze per l'Architettura (DSA) I numeri dell'università Ecco i dati più importanti dell'universitàL'Ateneo in breve, aggiornati a gennaio 2010 * 34.841 studenti iscritti nell'anno accademico 2010/2011, 40.000 studenti iscritti secondo un'altra fonte del sito ufficiale dell'Università * 5.442 laureati nel 2010 * 1.433 docenti nel 2010 * 926 posti letto nel 2010 (per il 2,66% degli studenti) * 540.388 pasti all'anno distribuiti dalla mensa nel 2009 * 1.125 studenti retribuiti part-time per 150 ore o come tutor nel 2010 * 105 accordi Socrates nell'anno accademico 2009/2010 * 544 borse di studio Erasmus (per il 1,56% circa degli studenti) * 1.913 studenti stranieri Erasmus (5,49% del totale degli studenti) * 2.745 stage aziendali nel 2010 * 6.000 studenti circa che frequentavano il Centro Universitario Sportivo nel 2006 * 46 dipartimenti * 21 centri di ricerca * 138 corsi di laurea * 14 scuole di dottorato * 1 Corso internazionale di dottorato * 43 scuole di specializzazione * 40 Master universitari Curiosità In via Balbi e all'interno dell'Università di Genova sono stati girati i film Guido che sfidò le Brigate Rosse di Giuseppe Ferrara del 2005 dedicato all'operaio ucciso dalle Brigate Rosse Guido Rossa e il film del 2008 di Michael Winterbottom Genova - Un luogo per ricominciare. Note Bibliografia *Lorenzo Isnardi, Storia della Università di Genova, 1864 Voci correlate * Lista delle università più antiche Collegamenti esterni *Unige.it - sito web dell'Università di Genova *Unige.it/storia - la storia dell'Università di Genova *FrancoBampi.it - I rettori dell'Università degli Studi di Genova dall'anno 1849 a oggi *FrancoBampi.it - Un'altra storia dell'Università di Genova (di Erminio Raiteri) Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Università scientifiche Categoria:Università umanistiche Categoria:Arte Categoria:Università umanistiche e scientifiche